With respect to an operation input device using a touch panel, a so-called force feedback-type touch panel has been known which is provided with a function that presents a tactile sensation to an operator by vibrating the touch panel to let the operator know that his/her operation has been accepted by the device.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a tactile presentation device is disclosed in which a panel for presenting a tactile sensation is vibrated at a specific frequency in a perpendicular direction with respect to a flat surface using a magnetic force (See FIG. 7 of the present application). More specifically, a panel 80 is vibrated using a magnetic force that is generated between a coil 81, which is provided on a peripheral edge portion of a back surface of the panel 80, and a magnetic unit 82 that includes a magnet 89 and a yoke 88, both of which are arranged to face the coil 81, and the tactile presentation device is configured such that vibration of a desired frequency is generated by controlling an electric current supplied to the coil 81.